


This is a random vent fic starring my main man py

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Help, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Suicide, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator





	This is a random vent fic starring my main man py

You ever wonder what life would be like if you just disappeared? Yeah, people might miss you but what would your life be? What would your new home look like? Feel like? Who would be with you? Who wouldn’t?

Frankly, Isaak didn’t care. He had no where to go after an argument with his dad. Despite being 21, he had to rely on his dad for money to cover his much needed medication. Stupid depression. Stupid PTSD. But, now he was on the streets, having kicked himself out. “I have no where to go. No where to be! No one is going to fucking miss me!”

He’s convinced he’s never going to be missed. He’s convinced he’s doomed to stay on the streets for years to come. He doesn’t want a life like that. He hates a life like that. So, when a truck comes barreling up the road, he takes his chance. He drops his stuff and steps onto the asphalt, squinting his eyes at the bright headlights mere feet from him.

Now, he knew he had no rightful place in Heaven. After all, he decided when his time would be rather than some god who let him suffer. So… Where the fuck was he? He was beside a river and a nice little cottage like house with a small crop field and cobble stone walls around said field. This couldn’t be Heaven.

Getting up from his spot on the ground, he tries reaching into his pockets for his stuff when he only finds a bag that opens into a HUD labeled “inventory.” He closes the bag and therefore the HUD. “What the fuck?” He spends the next few minutes opening and closing the bag, taking it off and shaking it every way to figure out its secrets.

“Aw, what? The sun’s setting already?” He blinks and shakes his head before walking to the house and knocking. “Guess I have to call someone. Fucking dad probably feels guilty.” He waits a few moments before knocking again. “Hello?” Nothing.

He decides to walk away from the clearly empty house, not wanting to be accused of trying to break into someone’s home. “Well, fuck. Where the fuck is everyone else?” He digs in his bag and finds himself a torch. “Logically, this should light the way,” he states with sarcastic confidence. “Then again… where’s the logic in waking up in some place after you let a truck hit you?”

Isaak takes it out and is surprised when it gives no light whatsoever. “YOU LITERALLY ARE LIGHT. JHELL, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU HAVE FIRE ON YOU. WHAT THE FU-“ He screams when a strange being comes up next to him and hisses, its green form flashing wildly. “FUCKNOPE FUCKOFF”

He closes his eyes so he doesn’t see how he’s about to die. Then, the hiss softened and he’s okay? A red man with a face much like the strange creature’s hops down from his horse, adjusting his suit. “Uh… You almost got killed there, buddy. What are you doing here?”

“Dude, I have no fucking ide-“ Isaak screamed again when an arrow hit his leg. “MOTHERFUCKER WHAT IS WITH THIS PLACE?!” His hero grabs him and forces him onto the horse, jumping on and riding away from what Isaak can now see are skeltons, zombies, and- “WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE GIANT ASS SPIDERS?!”

His hero doesn’t answer and only rides towards a town made from dark colored wood and cobblestone. Outside of one building are too many massive beings made from iron and some parts of the town are populated by strange, humanoid beings. “Okay, can we get off now?”

“Oh, uh. Sure! Be careful, though.” He lets Isaak down, who just decides to lay back on the grass and scream. “Uh… You alright?”

“Y-yeah. I will be. Where the fuck am I?”

“Uhm. You’re in my single player world! Python’s World! I haven’t made it open to anyone, however.” The man muses as Isaak sits up, head spinning from whatever the fuck this man had just said.

“Okay, so… uh… Am I dead?”

“No. Far frome, honestly. Any idea how you got here?”

“Listen, red man-“

“Python.”

“Okay, Python. Whatever. I don’t know what I’m doing here. Last I remember, I was hit by a damn truck!” He sighed and curled up on the ground, shaking. “I don’t even know why there’s giant spiders, skeletons with bows, and those weird ass hissy things!”

“…I’m not sure what’s going on, but I suppose it can’t hurt to have someone to help in my world.” Python smiles. “What’s your name?”

“Isaak.”

“Well, Isaak. Welcome to Python’s World! I’ll teach you everything!”

\---

Isaak slowly blinked as a bee landedon his hand. “They’re cute!” He laughs and looks to Python, who is luring bees with flowers. “Python! They’re so cute. I can’t function with how cute they are!”

“Me neither!” Python laughed as one landed on his head, nuzzling him in a mistake thinking he was a red flower. “I love bees!”

“Back in my home, bees were just… scary. They stung you and it hurt like hell. But, funnily enough, after being here for like… has it been a year? Damn. But, I’m not scared of being hurt anymore. Damn, I never want to go home!”

“You don’t even know how to go home.”

“Shut the fuck up. I like it here. Can I stay?”

“…Well, I guess we can make it an official two player world! You know how I record into a drone camera sometimes? I post it to the internet! So, why don’t I introduce you to my viewrs?”

“…Uh. Sure! Yeah! Isaak and Py!” Isaak cheers and startles the bee, pissing it off. “AW FUCK NO” He ran as the bee flew after him. “FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK”


End file.
